Forever
by esmecullen24
Summary: What would happen if the Cullen's lost a member of their family? Submitted for IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge. First Fanfic. review! Flames accepted R


**For IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge, death of a character. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. The lucky Stephenie Meyer does**

Dark grey thunderclouds rolled in over the clearing and rain started pelting down. Thunder echoed across the mountains and lightning flashed across the sky. Everything was dark and gloomy, exactly how I was feeling at that very moment.

It took all my might not to break down that very instant. He was the one that would comfort me when I was down; he was the one that held my life together. Now, he was gone. Grief and heartbreak tore through me, pain threatening to rip me open. I started sobbing uncontrollably, crying tears that I knew would never fall.

My mind couldn't comprehend the fact that he was gone. He was never going to come back. He was never going to hug me once more. He was never going to stand next to me again. A couple of seconds; that's all it was. That's how long it took for my existence to be thrown upside down. In a couple of seconds, he was killed.

I looked around at my children. They were all trying to deal with their grief in their own ways, trying to grasp what had just happened. Emmett sat on the ground, staring off into space. He was no longer his cheery self, goofing around. No, he was as serious as the rest of us, completely depressed. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, biting her trembling lip, trying to pull herself together. My little pixie-like daughter, Alice, was sobbing hysterically as she trembled against Jasper's cold hard chest. I felt so bad for Jasper, feeling all of our heartache above his own. His eyes showed all the pain he was in, the grief he was feeling. Edward sat perfectly still on the grass, staring up into the sky. Once in a while, a small sob could be heard from him as he tried to stay strong for the family. He was always the brave and responsible one. In his arms lay Bella, her small body shaking violently as salty tears poured down her face. The sound of her human tears echoed across the clearing.

I on the other hand stood leaning against an ancient tree for much needed support. In my hands I clutched a mahogany picture frame with a picture of him and I together, laughing. Pain spread throughout my body knowing that that would never happen again. How could someone kill a man so compassionate, so loving and so loyal to his family?

My mind instantly flickered to the fight. The Volturi had come to check if Bella had been changed, which she hadn't. They started fighting against us, tearing our home to bits. Of course, my husband tried his hardest. He was battling the hardest he could, giving all his might to help this family. He had died trying to save his family. How could fate be so cruel as to punish us all with his death?

I was broken out of my little reverie when someone in the family spoke up for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"He didn't die in vain Esme," whispered Edward. "He died protecting us."

A small smile was starting to form on my lips at the thought of how selfless he had been. The hint of happiness however quickly disappeared.

"It's all your fault Bella, you selfish little human brat!" accused Rosalie.

The whole family gaped in shock at the comment Rosalie had made. My poor Bella looked completely disastrous, as if she could shatter into a million pieces.

"I know it's my fault," sobbed Bella. "I'm just a lame and useless human who causes nothing but trouble. I'm so sorry for causing you all this misery and pain."

"Don't you dare say that ever again," answered Edward. "It's not your fault at all. It's fate being completely and utterly cruel."

"It so is the human's fault Edward," snarled Rosalie.

With that, Edward growled as if he was getting ready to pounce on her.

"Please stop," I pleaded softly. My heart was already shattered. I couldn't handle it being broken any more than it already was.

A couple of apologies were murmured and everything soon fell silent again. I couldn't stand the pain cursing through my veins and finally decided to take one last look at the headstone that lay in front of me.

_Carlisle Cullen_

_1640 – 2008_

_Beloved Friend, Father and Husband_

_You will be missed for an eternity._

_RIP_

It was far too much for me to take and I collapsed onto the ground in pain. I touched the headstone, tracing the words engraved into it. The marble rock felt just like him, cool and smooth. No, I had to stop thinking about him. But could I really? He was my soul mate and we were meant to spend eternity together. It wasn't fair. It wasn't meant to end like this. What if we had changed Bella? What if I was helping him in the fight? What if the Volturi had come tomorrow? Would he still get killed? Or would I still have my soul mate standing right next to me?

"Life's full of what if's Mum," mumbled Edward. "We can't change the past, we can only accept it."

I knew that what Edward said was the complete truth. I had to move on, not spend an eternity mourning my loss. He wouldn't want me to be depressed forever. He would want me happy. But, questions continually flooded my mind. Would I ever see him again? Was he ok? Was he happy and safe? I silently begged for an answer, a sign that my life would eventually get back on track.

Upon thinking this, the clouds began to roll back, letting in the sunshine. A breathtaking rainbow filled up the sky of Forks.

This was the sign that I had wished for.

I knew that the road ahead would be hard. In fact, it would probably be completely torturous.

But, I knew that one day I would get better. One day, my life would be worth living once more.

And, I wouldn't be travelling this journey alone.

Carlisle will be watching me,

For the rest of forever. 

**What did you think? It's my first fanfic so review! Constructive criticism is good! And I'm old enough for flames. **

**breakingdawn24**


End file.
